Black September (Viridian)
= Introduction = Black September is part of Children of Chaos. = Public statement = Welcome to the Black September Info Page. If you are reading this, You have expressed interest to our crew =). We like to pillage, Make poe and have fun!! We are the beginning of the end!! Arghhh We are not looking for officers. We only want the best crew members. We are not after huge crew numbers as well. Promotions: All crew members are expected to talk proper English, Which means no abbreviating, and use crew chat only for crew purposes. Cabin Person: Complete the pillage, and ask a officer or the captain to send you a invite. Pirate: Have a pirate badge, you can purchase these from the Palace Shoppe. Narrow Gunning, And 2 broads under piracy. These stats can be worked on in the navy. Officer: Officer badge, can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe. 2 Broads under piracy, Broad Sea battle, And the captains approval! Fleet Officer: Spent 10 days as a officer. Have been with the crew for a period of time. Earned trust. And captains approval. Senior Officer: Senior Officer badge, Spent 30 days as a officer for the crew, and Captains Approval Some exceptions will be made for these requirements. ----------------------------------------------------------------- On Board Regulations: Swearing and Being Naughty Swearing and lewd behaviour are thoroughly discouraged on Puzzle Pirates, and will get yer banned. If a Pirate swears at ye please complain about the Pirate and our support staff will deal with it. Listen to yer Captain When on board a ship one should always pay attention to the Captain. They might be asking ye to perform a different duty, or to attack a particular target in a swordfight. If ye don't watch yer chat box and pay attention to yer Captain, yer likely to be swimmin' with the sharks. Group during Boarding Battles My preferred technique in boarding swordfights is: Groups of 3 only. To team, click a oppenent. The number of dots is the number of pirates on that pirate. This way ye can spread out the pain to them evenly and send em' to Davy jones' locker. Groups of 4 on brigands result in alot of pain for yeself, they send down bigger swords when a group of 4 is teaming on one. So try not to make groups of 4's. If ye follow these tactics, it shall be smooth sailin' for ye all! Leaving during battle: Please try not to leave during battle. It will result in you getting less poe when we get to port. If you need to leave, please leave out of battle. No games on ship! The ships are used for pillaging only. No swordfighting, drinking or any other leisure game on the vessels. You may hold up the crew, just so they can wait for you. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Crew stalls: Roughknuckles Apothecary On Dragons Nest! Roughknuckles Weavery on Dragons Nest! Roughknuckles Iron Monger on Dragons Nest! All crew with labor badge, Are expected to work at these stalls. All crew also receive discount at these stalls, Just ask the owner about it =) Fair winds... Roughknuckle =)